1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system with an airflow guiding duct.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is secured to a motherboard of a computer system to dissipate heat generated from a CPU. The memory cards also generate heat. The heat generated from the memory cards is usually cooled by the heat dissipating component of the CPU. However, if a higher heat is generated from the memory card, the heat dissipation component for the CPU often cannot effectively cool the memory cards.